1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade removal apparatus for a changeable blade scalpel for removing a used blade from a scalpel handle when the blade of the changeable blade scalpel is to be replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a changeable blade scalpel for surgical use gets to be useless, it is necessary to remove a used blade from the scalpel handle and replace it. In changing this blade for a new one, it is relatively easy to fit the blade root of the new blade to a blade mounting portion of the scalpel handle at a mounting position thereof, and hence the change can be effected manually. However, to remove the used blade from the changeable blade scalpel it is necessary to push the used blade root up from the blade mounting portion and draw the used blade from a stopper groove in the blade mounting portion of the same handle. Accordingly, much labor is required in manual handling, and the operator's hand may be injured. Therefore, various types of blade removal apparatus have been devised. Particularly, among them, Australian Pat. No. 25594-77 shows in FIGS. 12 to 14 a technique known in foreign countries. The blade removal apparatus R of this patent has a T-shaped insertion hole E formed in one side of a box thereof, into which hole the blade tip of a changeable blade scalpel is inserted, and it furthermore has a stopping stepped edge D having a slope slanted interiorly thereof on the end edge of a visored portion of a top thereof projecting from the side surface described above. The blade is removed by inserting the tip of the blade scalpel into the insertion hole E and pushing the scalpel handle up around the lower surface of the stopper stepped edge D, pulling the handle toward the operator while freeing the blade root end of the blade scalpel from the base end of the handle, and engaging the freed end on the inner surface of the stopping stepped edge D. In addition, another example of such a blade removal apparatus is known as a universal scalpel blade remover R1 disclosed in English Design Resistration No. 986074, which is here illustrated in FIGS. 15 and 16. It is adapted to push down a visored portion which projects from the upper surface of one side of a box-shaped vessel B having a rectangular cross section, push the base end part of a scalpel handle down to a lower groove of a T-shaped groove E1 instead of pushing the scalpel handle up around the lower surface of a stopping stepped edge D1 provided on the tip end of the visored portion C1, free the blade root end of a used blade on a blade scalpel from the base end, and thereafter the scalpel handle is pulled toward the operator for removal of the blade. Here, the vessel B is adapted to be higher in its height for receiving the removed blade therein.
These prior blade removal apparatuses, as described above, require much labor and are not constructed so simply as to allow the blade to be pulled out at a touch, because, for removing the used blade the scalpel handle must be engaged on the visored portion by handling by the operator's fingers to pull out the used blade.